Reborn - an Overwatch lore story
by vmrnskdjjcksmxkal
Summary: After a deadly fight with his brother, Genji Shimada is left on the streets. A kind girl by the name of Angela Ziegler or "Mercy" finds him almost dead and returns him to Overwatch headquarters. She helps him recover, and they develop a close friendship, and maybe more ( ʖ ) Rated T for gore purposes... and things. And I drew the cover image... kinda proud about it tbh
1. Chapter 1

~1~

**GENJI**

Everything hurts. But it's numb at the same time.

How am I awake? I honestly don't know.

I really don't.

I hate my brother's guts. You know what, fuck him and all his glory. He should have been the one to die.

Am I dead? It's not so horrible dying. Did he succeed in killing me? No. It won't end like this. I can't feel my body. I can't move.

I sit up, finally, my head spinning so much that I'm sure my eyes are rolling around like those silly cartoon people's are. It's so bright. I've been lying here for too long.

_Pathetic._

That's what my dear brother called me before he threw me out on the streets to rot and be eaten by rats. I believe him at this stage. I am pretty pathetic right now.

Enough about him, I need to focus.

I look down at my lower body. It's torn to shreds. Not literally, but that's how my brain took it in. My right leg isn't even a leg anymore — just a pile of bleeding flesh and bones scattered around. My left leg is still intact, but its covered with countless cuts. My upper body isn't as much of a mess.

Unless you count my right arm. It's not even fully attached to my body. It's hanging from a piece of muscle and skin, and it moves, dangling. My gray Shimada outfit looks like someone splattered it with a bucket of deep crimson paint. No. More like dumped it on.

Blood is everywhere. All around. I'm covered in it. I'm lying in it.

How am I not reacting to it? _Ahhh, shouldn't have said that_.

I lean over, and basically throw up my entire stomach's worth of anything. I shudder, coughing up bile.

...Which is red.

Like everything. Heck, even my vision is red. I'm crying blood. God damn.

I reach up to wipe my mouth, because cleanliness definitely matters in my situation, but my left hand is so mangled and broken it hurts to look at. I throw up again, but this time it's just blood. I swallow the dribble on my lip, and immediately choke it up again.

Ugh.

You know what, I change my mind. Dying sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

**ANGELA**

Shopping for the team is a pain sometimes. Jay was the only one to volunteer to come with me. I understand him. Being around them can wear you out.

Overwatch was stationed in a small town called Hanamura in Japan. Jack sent Jay and me to go shop for "groceries". Which translates to "We need more pop tarts." I hate Jack sometimes.

The team _really_ has an addiction when it comes to pop tarts. Like _all_ of them. I check the list.

Strawberry flavored for little Fareeha and her amazing mom Ana, Blueberry for Gabe, Jack, Reinhardt, and Zeya, and birthday cake for Torb, Jesse, and Flint. Jay and I prefer raspberry. I mean, come on! Raspberry is the literal best thing ever.

"Thank you for your purchase, come again for a 10% discount on your next purchase of these items." the omnic cashier says in it's monotone voice. I glare at it. It stares back at me with those blank white aluminated eyes. _Smart bots, yeah right._

"Ya think we should come back for more?" Jay grins, "they're giving us a 10% discount, not a bad deal."

I roll my eyes.

His grin just gets wider. I swear that smile is tattooed to his face.

Jay is so annoying sometimes, but he has a good heart, that's why they placed him with the team.

We throw our plastic bags into the trunk of the hover, and I reach to open the door when Jay stops me.

"Hey, we don't have to be back at HQ until 8 ish, we can just chill out for a while." he smiles, genuinely, not goofy. "You deserve a break anyway, 'doctor Ziegler.'" he says, mocking Jack's deep voice.

I laugh as Jay grabs my wrist and leads me over to an arcade._ Of course an arcade. _

We are halfway to the neon building when Jay stops abruptly. I run smack into his muscular build.

He seems frozen. His grip tightens on my hand. I pull away, rubbing my fingers.

He doesn't say anything. Doesn't move.

"Jay, what is it-"

_Oh._


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

**GENJI**

Footsteps.

Two Pairs.

I'm going to bleed out.

Please help.

I want to go home.

I miss my mother.

please hurry

h

e

l

p

please...


	4. Chapter 4

His body.

His body is mangled and twisted and scratched and pierced in all kinds of ways. His blood is everywhere, and I wonder if he's gone.

Jay turns around and throws up. His normally dark skin is unnaturally pale.

I crouch down to the young boy's level. He's young. Maybe 21 or 22.

I tuck my fringe behind my ear. I don't know what to do.

I do the most reasonable thing in my opinion, and that is to check his pulse.

_He's alive._

"How...?" I mutter.

"W-what is it?" Jay sputters, wiping his mouth. His eyes are latched onto the boy's broken body.

I try to reply, but I can't. It's like words cannot be formed.

I take off my thin jacket and tear off large strips. I try to cover the boy's deepest cuts with the thin fabric, but it doesn't seem to effect the damage already done.

It's the least I can do to help.

I don't have my supplies.

I spit onto a piece of my jacket and wipe the dried blood off his face. The scratches on his face aren't deep, but if he were to talk again, his jaw would need mechanical assistance.

I take the metal headband sort of thing off his scraped forehead and observe it's jagged features. It resembles an oddly shaped star, but I don't think that's what it is. A symbol maybe? I turn it over.

_Shimada_ is etched into the back of it. My baby blue eyes widen. _No way._

"He's a Shimada." I whisper. Jay is in the process of calling the team for backup and medical supplies.

Jay whips around and stares at me, eyebrows furrowed. I show him the head piece and the etching and fear washes over his confused expression.

The Shimada Clan was, and still is, a dangerous organization who trains and sends assassins to kill off anyone who opposes their violent way of life. Hanamura, Japan is their biggest settlement.

I turn back to the unconscious boy. He is Japanese, I note.

His jet black hair is matted with clumps of dry blood, and his face has lost its color. "I don't know if I can save him, Jay." I whisper, my face also losing its color.

"No way," He says, "you are Angela freaking Ziegler. The world famous doctor who's used her nanotechnology to save countless lives. This boy is just like one of those soldiers you saved last week. And with backup, I guarantee he'll live." He flashes me an encouraging smile, but it looks more like a grimace.

"But Jay..." I whisper, looking at my hand, resting atop the boy's head. "I had my tech and supplies when I was on the scene, I don't now. It'll also take a while for the helicopters to get here. He doesn't have a good enough chance of survival." My eyes mist over and my heart races. I've never lost a life. Ever.

Unless you count my father. That is how I started this whole nanotech mess.

"Angela. Unless you want me to spew out that 'estimated chance of survival' nonsense like an omnic, you will trust me. I don't think that Overwatch would have put you as their lead surgeon and doctor if you lost anyone. You can save him. I know you can." Jay counters.

I nod.

I've never lost a life. And that will never change.

My heart rate increases. It pounds against my chest like a tiger in a cage.

Faster.

And faster.

No. That's not my heart. It's a helicopter. An Overwatch helicopter!

Jay's face brightens and he rushes out of the ally onto the empty street, waving his arms above his head, signaling our location.

I turn back to the boy and lift him so the wall supports his slumped body. His head lolls onto his shoulder.

Some of the color returns to his face and a small groan escapes his lips. His long dark eyelashes flutter open, revealing deep chocolate brown eyes. The sun reflects off of them, giving his eyes a golden tint.

He grunts, shifting his legs.

I adjust his head position, "Hey," I whisper, "help is on the way, stay put for now."

He coughs, blood dribbling down his pale chin. I wipe it off with my shirt, staining it with his blood.

_You're going to be just fine._


	5. Chapter 5

~5~

GENJI

Light floods my vision. A pale, electric light. My entire body throbs. But I'm alive... and not on the streets...

Where am I? I blink, taking in my surroundings, my head spinning. A loud, fast drumming fills my ears. A deep voice whispers "He's awake" from behind me.

A helicopter?

I'm in a helicopter. Who would care enough about me to carry me away in a helicopter? Unless I was being arrested.

The police found me because of my brother's foul play.

Brother.

I twist my body, trying to get up from my position.

I swear I will cut his head clean off once I get back to...

A gentle hand placed on my arm stops my thrashing. A petite female figure looms over me. She wears a light blue T-shirt, stained with blood.

"Hey," the figure's calming voice says, "you're going to cut off your oxygen supply, stop moving. You're going to be alright."

I lift my hand up to my mouth, trying to find the oxygen mask, but my hand is bound by a cotton sling.

I breath in deeply, an oxygen mask strapped to my head.

The lady places a cold hand on my forehead and removes an empty bag from above me, replacing it with another. It's full of blood. I suck in a fast breath.

"How much blood have I lost?" I ask the lady, but it ends up sounding like 'huh muh buh huh luh' through the oxygen mask.

My first language is not English, but I can speak and read it almost fluently.

Somehow the girl understood me. "You've lost quite a lot of blood, try to rest." She says, brushing her hand through my hair. I shut my eyes, my scalp tingling. Her touch is like a feather. Gentle, but sturdy, unlike my everything right now.

I open my eyes to her smiling over me, her thick bright blonde hair glowing against her pale skin. She looks like an angel.

She laughs, "Can't sleep?"

I shake my head, which hurts. A lot. I wince, gritting my teeth. I taste blood.

The girl sighs, "I told you to take it easy. At least try to sleep for me, you should be exhausted after whatever happened to you."

Yeah, I should. But I'm not.

She brushes a loose strand of hair out of my face. "Sleep." She whispers. "We'll be at HQ soon. You'll be in good hands once we're there."

She continues to stroke my hair. Somehow I feel tired all of a sudden.

My eyes snap shut, and sleep finally takes control over me.

"My name's Angela," is the last thing I hear,

"Angela Ziegler."


	6. Chapter 6

~6~

**ANGELA**

The helicopter's blades slowed as we unloaded our new patient. His head bounced against the white pillow on the stretcher as the medic team carried him off the chopper.

Jack, Gabe, and Ana ran up to meet me and Jay, who were standing behind the boy's stretcher, their hair blowing by the force of the helicopter's blades.

"Oh, so now we're picking up random kids on the street?" Jack yelled over the helicopter, staring at me and Jay with an accusatory frown.

"Jack, I—" I stuttered, thinking up a excuse to counter his exclamation.

"No." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm disappointed in you, Angela. I know, I know, you're young. You're almost 26 now, and you aren't mature enough to make your own decisions—"

"Jack..." Ana said condescendingly. My mouth was agape at this point. Gabe did not look happy either, but not at me.

"Jack, she is our lead doctor for a reason." He snarled at Jack, his finger pointing out against his chest. "If you noticed, the headpiece the boy had on his head was that of the Shimada Clan. He is probably highly trained, and must have a reason as to why he was this injured."

"W-we found him on the streets. He was much worse before the medics got there."

Gabe raised his eyebrows at Jack. Ana crossed her arms and smiled weakly at me. "Well, Jack, they might have kicked him out with the intention to kill him. We can ask him when he is done with rehab." Ana walked over and placed a hand on my shaking shoulders. "Why don't you get in there and help the surgeons. They need you." She said with a wink. I smiled up at her. Her jet black hair was tied in a ponytail, and her dark brown eyes had a motherly aura to them.

Ana used to be an exceptional sniper for the Egyptian military in her younger days. They recruited her as overwatch's lead sniper. She also helped in the medical bay. She proved to be a very good nurse, and an amazing person to be around. I like her.

Jack let out a loud, clearly annoyed sigh as I jogged into HQ.

The front of it looked like a space station, with its sliding glass doors, and the big, metal plated walls. I sprinted to the medical hallway. I spotted room 1-C had noise coming from it so I walked in there.

Immediately I was greeted and asked for help. I smiled, and walked over to the boy, who was on anesthesia already. "Good. He's asleep." I told my medical team. "Thanks for waiting." Secretly I wanted to talk to the boy, but I knew that wasn't possible.

"Let's get to work, then." I say, accepting two latex gloves and a surgical mask handed to me by my colleague, Keith. I walked over to the apron hooks and took down my surgical aprons and my supply kit.

I tucked my fringe behind my ear, as I always do, and took a long look at the boy's limp form.

His clothes were already removed and probably disposed of, and his veins were tied together and connected to an artificial blood pump, case his heart went into cardiac arrest.

Since the year was 2036, the medical faction of business has advanced quite a lot. Keith opened the mechanical drawer beside a white marble desk in the corner of the room. He rummaged around in there, returning with a sizing chart and mechanical parts for a leg and an arm.

"Thank you Keith." I smiled, he nodded, his red hair falling into his eyes. He swiped his long bangs away with a freckled hand.

Keith was about my age, a little older maybe. I didn't know for sure. We don't talk much.

I begun to fit the artificial parts over his amputated leg. His legs were thin, but muscular. I modeled his mechanical leg off his less scratched up one, although now that I see it, it'll need to be amputated and artificiality remade too.

I sigh, preparing for a big operation.

_This was going to be a big project._

I begun my work.

He would not die on my watch.


	7. Chapter 7

~7~

**GENJI**

I recall a memory with my brother. He was actually nice to me at that time.

When we were young, I loved to play with his toys. I thought he was the coolest person I knew. He was an excellent swordsman, and I wanted to be just like him when I was older.

One day, I walked into his room, and I saw his favorite action figure. It was of one of the video game characters he played as when we went to the arcade together. He loved to play that character. I don't remember what the characters name was, not that it would matter.

Anyway, I walked in and I picked it up. I knew it was Hanzo's favorite toy, and he cherished it, telling me never to play with it, because he didn't want me to break it.

I took it to my sleeping quarters anyways. I tip toed down the hallway to my room, watching for Hanzo. He can be pretty sneaky sometimes, and if I got caught... my father would've had my head.

My father is over the top strict and it's kinda annoying sometimes.

I sat... what do they call it? Ahh. Criss-cross-applesauce or something like that. I sat on my bamboo mat, contemplating what to do when I had an idea. I would place the action figure on the ceiling fan, and see if it could really fly.

I grinned jumping up and down. I clambered up onto a grass woven basket, leaning on a wood dresser for support. I stood on my toes and placed the action figure onto a blade on the fan.

I tumbled off the basket, bumping my arm catching my fall. I rubbed it in the sore spot, frowning.

Then I remembered the action figure. I ran over to the light switches and flipped up the one labeled "fan" in Japanese.

The fan slowly turned, the action figure going with it.

Faster and faster.

My young mind was loving this. I almost squealed, but remembering that Hanzo could find me, I clamped my small hands over my mouth.

That's when it broke.

Not the fan, the action figure.

Hanzo's favorite action figure broke.

I've done it now.

I stared at the small broken man on the ground. His leg was snapped completely off, showing his white plastic insides.

My eyes widened.

What would Hanzo do to me. I decided to tell him. I had no choice. Hanzo knew everything. He would find out, and it would be so much worse if I hid it.

I sprinted down the hall, this time not caring to be quiet. My eyes glazed over with tears. Hanzo is going to be so mad. He's going to hit me again.

I ran into him while rubbing my eyes.

"Genji, watch where you're going— hey, what's wrong?" Hanzo's thick black eyebrows furrowed.

"I- I.. b-brok-ke your-r t-toy." I said between sharp breaths, "D-don't h-hit m-me."

Hanzo stared at my extended hand.

And he laughed.

I stopped crying. I was so confused? I had broken his toy! How was this a laughing matter?

"Genji you silly!" He grinned, taking the broken figurine. "I'm not angry! I can totally buy another one of these! You don't have to apologize. I would never get super angry at you. You're my brother. I will always stay by your side. Brothers always stick together."

Hanzo wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked back into my room.

_Brothers always stick together, huh? Yeah sure._

I wish it was like that.

But it isn't.

My brother had enough of my goofing off. Hanzo was the first born son of my father, who was the Shimada Clan leader.

Since father died when we were both younger, Hanzo was charged with the duty of leading the clan. He was to be the next leader.

Since I was the second born, I didn't have to worry about leading and stuff like that. That stuff bores my mind out, like Hanzo sometimes. I was hanging out with my friends one day, flirting with some of the local school girls, when my brother strutted up to me and slapped me across the face.

Hanzo's long black hair was tied in a low ponytail that swung as he hit me. My friends snickered. I did to. How dare he mess with me.

"Nice to see you too, brother." I smirked, rubbing my reddened cheek. The sarcasm charts skyrocketed.

Hanzo's eyebrows lowered even more until his dark brown eyes were like slits. He looked like a very angry snake.

I laughed. "Hanzo, you talk way too much." And there goes the sarcasm again. Sarcasm is an art. If it was a science, I would've already gotten my PHD.

Hanzo grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my friends, who walked into the arcade with the girls, meanwhile laughing at Hanzo.

"Bye guys!" I yelled, not trying to pull away from my brother's strong grasp. "I've got a date with the devil!"

Hanzo pulled me around an alley corner. And threw me onto the pavement.

"I'm done with you, Genji!" He yelled, tears streaming down his scrunched up face. "You are a dishonor to the Shimada name and I leave you no choice. You haven't been obeying by the Shimada law and you are a disappointment to all of us. Yes, you may be a talented ninja, but you aren't now without a weapon. Now you are vulnerable. Instead of focusing on your clan duties as the son of the leader, you have been goofing off with your friends, living a careless lifestyle while I dealt with all the hard work with no father figure to guide me. Not even my brother. This was not just the choice of my own, but the choice of the clan's." He drew a long sword from his belt.

My heart rate sped up until it felt like I'd run a marathon. I jumped up, looking around for anything to use as a weapon. I grabbed an old rusted rain drainage pipe from the side of an old brick building. I held it up in front of me. "What are you doing Hanzo?" I sputtered, confused.

Hanzo's face was wet with tears, but he looked more mad than sad. "I'm sorry, brother. But I will have to banish you from the clan, forever." He leapt at me slashing his sword in my direction. He was going to try to kill me.

I blocked it with the pipe, but it broke in half as soon as the sharp blade struck it's rusted metal exterior.

Hanzo mercilessly slashed my arm, cutting deep into the flesh. My sleeve was torn and turning crimson red by the second.

I yelled out in pain, and Hanzo let out a squeak. It didn't seem that he was enjoying this too much more than I was. He stuck out his leg as I ran, yelling, my fists up in the air, and tripped me. I tumbled onto the hard concrete, scratching my face, hands and knees.

My nose hurt like hell. I think it was broken.

"I hate you. You- you asshole excuse of a brother" I spat, choking on copper tasting blood. My voice was choppy and sounded like I'd smoked 20 packs before I'd gotten there.

Hanzo's face darkened. My kind, caring, sometimes mean brother was gone. Only the cold hearted warrior the Shimada Clan had made him was left.

My right arm was useless. I lay on the cold concrete for a solid 3 seconds before another slash came right down the middle of my back. It sliced from the top of my shoulders all the way down to my pelvis area.

I screamed out, but I knew that no one would hear me. Everything was in pain as my dear brother struck me again.

And again.

And again.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Until black dots danced across my eyes and darkness swallowed me whole.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up gasping for air.

His pale forehead dotted with sweat. His eyes shut tight.

I stayed with him until now. And now it's 2 am, and no one is ever in the med bay at this time.

The procedure was complete. This was the longest by far. It took nearly 8 hours to complete, with a 30 minute break for food. I hope it was worth it. The poor boy. We had to replace his bottom half of his body completely, along with his right side. His left side wasn't damaged too much so we decided to leave it exposed. We placed mechanical assistance to his jaw so that it would be functional again. His vocal chords were damaged severely, leaving him unable to make noises other than groans, so we replaced them with artificial ones too. That was probably the longest procedure. His teeth were in fantastic condition, so we left them how they were. His entire head was in amazing condition, although his brain would need extra blood since he lost so much. His heart also needs assistance, so I gave him an artificial heart, and heat radiator that is attached to his right side. It connects all the artificial nerves and veins to the heart and helps the stimulation of blood flow.

My coworker, Sylvee, took a DNA test on the boy and it turns out he is a direct descendant of the first leader of the Shimada Clan.

_How very wonderful._

His name is Genji Shimada, son of the past leader of the Clan, Sojiro Shimada. I don't quite know his full story, but I have a few ideas. I assume he was kicked out of the clan for some reason or another.

He's also only 22 years old. _So very young. Too young to be like this._

A soft groan broke my train of thought. Genji's eyes were half open. He had dark purple bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

Genji lifted his head, his hands floating over his lower body.

"What did you do to me." He whispered, his voice deep and airy due to the mechanical vocal chords. He coughed, noticing this. His deep brown eyes widened as he ripped his thin white cotton sheets off of him. He immediately retracted his hands to his head, eyes shut once more. He muttered a silent "ow.", and slowly opened his eyes again.

I rushed over to his side, inserting a tube into a hole in the back of his head, which stimulated the flow of blood into the brain.

He gasped, reaching out with his hands. This must be an odd sensation.

He grabbed my wrist with his right hand. The cold, mechanical one.

He glared at me, his dark eyebrows furrowing into his eyes. "What did you do to me." He repeated, violently letting go of my wrist.

I stared at him, awestruck. He was worse than I'd expected.

I sucked in a slow breath, closing my eyes as I released it. I swallowed the bile in my mouth and opened my eyes.

"You were in fatal condition, and this was the only way to—"

"You should have let me die." He muttered, his eyes trained on his right hand, which he was repeatedly flexing open and close.

I blinked. "What?" I asked, inching closer to the bed.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!" He screamed, thrashing out with his legs, kicking the blankets off his bed. "I WASN'T WORTH SAVING! WHY? WHY IN HELL DID YOU SAVE ME? ... why?"

A tear slipped down his cheek. And another. My heart sank.

His shoulders shuddered. He pounded the bed beside his legs with his fists.

"Why?" He repeated.

I reached out to his hands, sitting down on an office chair beside the hospital bed. My heart twisted in my chest. He didn't resist this time.

He lowered his head, his dark hair falling over his eyes, sticking to the sweat on his forehead.

"Everything is just fine." I whisper, my throat closing. I cough, tears springing over my own eyes. "We need you here. I don't know what happened that caused you to end up with all of those injuries, but we think you would be an important assist to the Overwatch team. A good friend of mine, Gabriel, thinks that you could be of use to his strike force."

"So I'm a tool?" He snarled, his voice breaking.

I traced both my thumbs over his, observing his quivering form. I blinked my own tears away. I hated seeing him like this...why? I acted this way towards all of my patients, but something about him seemed... different.

Maybe it was because he was close in age to me?

No, that's not it.

Focus. I need to stop thinking about myself and pay attention to my patient. He's just another patient, that's it.

But that seems wrong to me. Genji is not just another patient. He's... more, somehow.

I frown, shaking those thoughts away.

If I'm going to focus, I actually need to.

"No that's not it at all." I whisper. "We need you on the top tier of the team. You are a valuable attribute to this organization, and we'd gladly accept you into the family."

He sighs, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he releases his wave of emotions. He doesn't say anything for a long time.

I sit with Genji, silent, until his never ending tears finally stop. His body is no longer shivering. It's still, his breath steady. It's like a wave of peace washed over him.

_Asleep._

I smile sadly. This must be horrible for him.

Then and there I make a vow to help him however way I can. If he isn't just another patient, I might as well accept that.

I give his hands a gentle squeeze, and I get up from my seat, stretching my legs and arms out. I adjust my ponytail and lab coat, and walk over to the other side of the bed to where the sheets are.

I slowly place the sheets that he kicked over the bed onto his sleeping form. He shifts his arms, grabbing the sheets like a stuffed animal. I giggle softly. It was adorable.

I walk over to the door, careful to not disturb him. I have other work to do, I don't need sleep as much as him, I'm more of a night owl myself.

I reach for the door handle when Genji mutters "Stay."

I spin around to face his now sitting up body. He rubs his eyes. "Stay, please, Dr. Ziegler." He repeats.

How does he know my name?

"I read your name tag earlier." He says matter-of-factly, seeming to have read my thoughts.

I hesitate before retracting my hand from the door handle.

I walk over to Genji's bed. He falls back into the pillow. I pat his arm gently, smiling. I replace his IV line with a new bag, and replace his blood supply.

"Good night, Genji." I whisper, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He exhales deeply, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I plop down into the desk chair, wheeling myself over to the white marble desk on the far side of the room, opposite the door. I flip open my computer. I click onto my online school work that I'd missed for the day.

I'd never been awesome at Language Arts, and I wanted to keep up learning Japanese, since we would be stationed at this base for quite a while. I wouldn't hurt to learn some, at least.

"Dr. Ziegler?" Genji whispers, shifting his position to face me.

"Yes, Genji?" I reply, half-closing my computer. I turn around to face him, the moonlight from the window in front of my desk glinting off his messy hair.

"Goodnight." He sighs.

"Goodnight." I reply, a small smile stretching across my face. I turn back to my computer, but I don't type anything into the online schoolwork. My fingers hover over the keys.

"Genji?" I whisper.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Call me Angela."

He hesitates before muttering, "Goodnight, Angela."

My face heats up, and my smile grows steadily wider.

"Goodnight, Genji."

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you few amazing people for reading my story and supporting me! I can't wait to get more into this awesome website! I love you all! 3**

**-KarateBroccoli**

**P.S. I was listening to pop music while writing this, and "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers came on, and it was the source of some of the mushy stuff in the story. XD Byeee! ILYSMMM**


	9. Chapter 9

~9~

**GENJI**

This week wasn't so horrible, unless you count the nightmares. They're mostly about Hanzo and my... almost death. I haven't gotten to walk around yet, I'm still stuck in my bed. .. I mean Angela doesn't want me walking until this Monday. Which is tomorrow!

I like Angela. She's nice. She stayed with me every night until I fell asleep. But she has become more exhausted, and depressed in general over the past few days. She always has dark bags under her eyes, and she tends to fall asleep at her desk a lot. I usually have to wake her up, which isn't easy since I can't get up out of my bed.

I don't know what's causing it, I've asked her about it, but she just pushes it aside. Today, she walked into the room looking distracted, distant to reality almost. She kept zoning out every few minutes, and I had to repeat her name until she broke out of her haze.

She would, every time, tuck her fringe behind her ear and laugh sadly.

I met Strike Commander Morrison and Reyes the other day. Morrison is an asshole to Angela sometimes. She'd give him progress reports, and he'd just stand there, yelling. About what? I don't know.

Mostly it's about not installing weapons into my right arm, which I don't fully understand, but it makes me mad to see Angela the victim.

I brought her into this mess, I should be the one to get her out of it. Honestly, I'm a waste of time.

Reyes, on the other hand, looks mean, but is actually really nice. He tried to defend Angela from Morrison. He kept giving the guy weird looks and raising his eyebrows, but it seemed to work. Morrison needs to chill.

Today, it's been pretty uneventful. Angela leaving at 5am to go assess the strike teams, and leaving me with her computer to mess around. I just play video games the entire day. Not a bad way to spend the day, but I get bored easily, and end up looking forward to seeing Angela more than I'd expect.

She honestly needs a break.

I tap away at the keyboard, playing an old game called "Run 3", when a soft knock comes from the door.

"Come in." I say.

Angela walks in, silent. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks and nose are tinted pink, and her hair is a poofy mess. She looks quite adorable, but that's not the point right now.

"Are you ok, Angela?" I ask, as she slams a roll of paper down on her desk.

She sighs, shuddering. "I'm fine, Genji." She turns to face me, brushing some of her light hair away from her face. She smiles, walking over to me.

"Did they run out of pop tarts again?" I smirk.

She giggles, shanking her head. She sniffs, "Genji, you're such a tease. No, it's just..." she wipes her eyes with her lab coat.

"Dr. Ziegler I'm here to help, you can tell me if you feel comfortable doing so."

She smiles weakly, "Thank you, Genji. It's just... Jack... he... ahh." Her cheeks already dusted pink, go red. "Jack... told me to give you... uh... weapons and all that jazz. I just didn't agree with him... and he... he forced the paper into my hands and ordered me to do it. I can't argue with that side of him. I honestly have my doubts about him and Gabe... they haven't been acting normal around each other... You know what!" She says, clapping her hands together, "I shouldn't be talking about other people's personal lives. Lets get these attachments installed."

She turns and walks back over to the desk, picking up the paper that she brought in with her, setting it down on a small table beside my bed. I took a look at it as she walked over to one of the many cabinets with drawers in them, shuffling around in one of the bottom drawers.

_Ninja star launcher_, was printed in bold text at the top of the thin paper.

Angela spotted me looking at the paper, and an odd expression washed over her face.

"I'm sorry for making the decisions for you... it was just... you know... an order." She sniffed again, smiling at me.

My heart dropped a little. "It's fine, Dr. Ziegler."

"Call me Angela, Genji." She snickered.

"Ok then, Angela." I smirked, "Where are we starting with the weapons?"

"Let's start with your right arm." She suggested. I nod.

She opened a latch on my mechanical arm, fiddling around with the wires and other Knick-knacks in there.

Wires replaced my veins. Blood that wasn't even mine. My heart, a robotic one. Half of me, mechanical. A cyborg. That's what I was. I machine. Not a man. A machine. I wasn't worth Angela's time. I was useless. Nothing mattered anymore. Why did she care for me when I was obviously the source of her problems? I need to get out of her life for her own good.

I jerk my arm away from her. Immediately regretting it, as her worried face followed my actions.

"Are you ok, Genji?" She asked, frantically searching for the problem that caused me to snap. "Do you want me to not put the weapons in? I can make an exception with Jack."

"No it's fine." I grumble. She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm fine... I guess. "Don't worry about me."

She nods, not taking her eyes off my face. I look up from my hand, meeting her gaze.

I'd never realized how pretty she was until now. It was like her light hair glowed against her pale skin, giving her an angelic aura. Her eyes shone like the sea, easy to get lost in.

I looked down at the same time she did, both of our faces heating up. She continued to fit metal pieces into my arm, all the while biting her lower lip.

We sat there in awkward silence until she finished. I slid the three ninja stars that she handed me into the slots between my metal fingers, fitting them. She nodded, taking notes on the piece of paper which modeled my hand.

"Well." She said after a while. Her eyes tracing my face. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, Dr. Ziegl— I mean Angela."

She giggles, placing the paper back on the desk. She slides over to the side of my bed, gently picking up my right arm, studying it for a while, then sliding her hand into mine, entangling her normal fingers with my metal ones.

The mood shifted as she said, "I want to ask you a personal question, Genji. You don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable." She trailed her thumb over the metal plates on my hand.

"Alright." I whispered.

She exhaled, long and steadily. "How did you end up like when I found you. Like with all the injuries." She tucked her fringe behind her ear again, a habit now. She released my hand, wiping her face with her other hand. "I mean, you don't have to answer that, it was extremely forward of me... I'm sorry, I—"

"No it's ok," I interrupted her, holding her hand in mine again. "I'd be glad to tell you, it'll be like a weight lifted off my shoulders."

I closed my eyes, preparing to tell a long story.

This was going to be _fun_.

**Authors Note!**

**Hey! I'm in Singapore for the next two weeks, and I might not be posting as often! So sorry! T-T I hope you guys have a wonderful summer and never stop being the amazing and supportive ppl u are! ILY **?


	10. Author's note! (2nd time's the charm)

**Hey guys! KarateBroccoli here. I am in Singapore currently, and I am out of school! I see you few ppl are anticipating more of the story, which is awesome! ILY! I just wanted to say, since I am on a vacation rn, I won't be posting chapters regularly and there might be a longer pause in between some than others. So sorry! I hope you all have a wonderful summer! Thank you sm for the support! ILY!**


	11. Chapter 10

~10~

ANGELA

Genji's brother is a murderer and a traitor. He deserves to die for what he made Genji go through. But a part of me believes that there might be room to become good.

I was sobbing by the end of Genji's story. He'd been through too much.

I didn't know what to say other than "I'm so sorry." Over and over.

Genji ended up being the one half-comforting me, his hand resting gently on my back. I was supposed to do that. That was my job. But I lost my cool. I broke down. It wasn't just Genji... it was everyone and everything that got in my way or broke me down into the remnants of me I am now.

I can't even tell numbers and letters apart sometimes. My head is always spinning, and I never sleep. I don't know who I am anymore.

Overwatch is in an awful state at the moment. We are expanding like a wildfire. Gabe found two more recruits. Their names are Jesse and Moira. I don't like Moira one bit. She gives me the creeps. She is a brilliant scientist though, so I won't deny that we need her on the team. Jesse, on the other hand, is a goofball. His birthday is actually quite close to mine, so we might celebrate it together this year.

Right now, I sit at my computer calculating Genji's vital signs and preparing Gabe to start training him. Gabe seems excited. Jack does too, but in his own way. I don't know what's going on between the two. They are always so close to each other. Like brothers should be. But now they seem distant to each other. They don't make eye contact that much, and words are almost never exchanged between them. I hope they're ok.

A loud knock interrupts my string of thoughts.

"Angela?". A muffled high voice comes from my office door.

"Come in, Fareeha." I smile to myself.

The door opens slowly, and a small tan face peeks into my room. "Do you want any cookies?" A 14 year old girl stumbles into my office with a big plate of cookies in her small hands. She tucks her short black hair behind her ears, the small braids in the front falling in front of her ears. "My mom and I made them. Gabe helped a little, but I had to take them away from him before he ate them all." She giggles, showing off her white teeth. Her mother, Ana, used to be a dentist, before she became one of the most famous snipers in Egyptian military history.

I shut my computer and walk over to where Fareeha is standing. She is about my height now. "Fareeha, will you ever stop growing?" I grab a handful of the many chocolate chip cookies that are set out on the tray.

She giggles, setting the tray on the table next to her, and hugging me before picking the tray back up.

"Bye, Angie, love you!" She smiles, shutting the door softly.

Fareeha is such a sweetheart. She seems so mature, even though she is only 5 years younger than me. I pick up the computer and decide to go and work in the common room.

I turn off the bright lights before leaving, stuffing a chocolate cookie into my mouth, and fast-walk down the hallway. I pass lots of unfamiliar faces, all young like me, like quite a lot of the soldiers here. Everyone here either came here from military training, or displayed an amazing amount of potential to land them here.

I came here by recommendations. I wouldn't say that I wasn't very well known. I was the youngest doctor in the Swiss surgical institute at the age of 15. I'll have to ask Jesse and Moira where they came from.

I walk into the common room, immediately welcomed by Jack and Ana, who were already seated in the room.

"I see that Fareeha has already given you the cookies." Ana raises a dark brow. "She was very excited to give them to everyone. _You_ especially. She likes you, Angela."

"Oh?" I reply, grinning, "Tell her that I enjoy the cookies. They are very good. I thought it would be a good change if I worked in here."

"Welcome to the common room, then." Jack smirked, waving his arms out by his sides, mocking a welcoming-like gesture. He raises a thick blonde eyebrow at the cookies in my left hand and grabs one of them stuffing the whole thing into his mouth.

I roll my eyes, "You're welcome, kind sir." I reply, sarcasm coating my words.

Jack snickers, plopping down on the bench Gabe is sitting on, earning him a punch in the shoulder, and a "_Dios mío_! What the hell, weirdo." Gabe's short, black, wavy hair is messy and wet, like he'd taken a shower recently.

I settle beside Ana, restarting my computer.

"They seem to be getting along better." I whisper, staring at Jack and Gabe who were closer together than normal.

"Yeah, I know right?" She seems intrigued, her eyebrows raised at the two. "They seem to be back in their old mentalities." She says the last part with a wink, and I smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

Ana snickers. "They used to be super tight."

"I think we could all tell." I shake my head, signing into my computer.

"Oh yeah, for sure."

Jack and Gabe were in the same soldier enhancement program for the US military. The soldier enhancement program is for the best of the best. They choose the most skilled and hardworking soldiers enrolled in the military and recruit them to a small group of soldiers, where they perform tests on them and label them as numbers. Jack was known as Soldier: 76, and Gabe was known as Soldier: 24. I like to joke around with their numbers, because together they equal 100. So they're 100% together. That usually gets me a tomato faced Jack, and a laughing Gabe.

The group was made up of 100 soldiers and they enhanced certain abilities like mobility, speed, immunity, healing speed and all that. They even enhanced the respiratory, circulatory, and digestive system.

It seemed like hard core training and testing, but Jack and Gabe always say it "Paid off."

Jack stands up, "What flavor of pop-tarts do you want, loser?" He points at Gabe.

"I'll take chocolate fudge." He says, not looking up from his phone he's holding above his crossed legs.

"Ok. Want anything, Ana? Angela?" Jack turns to face us.

"Sure, I'll take a slice of that pizza in the fridge." Ana says.

"Me too." I say, nodding.

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Can I get a soda, Commander?" Jesse says, leaning against the doorframe of the common room.

"And I'll take an ice tea." Moira adds, strutting into the room.

She looks directly at me, her piercing blue eyes grazing over my now glaring face. "I have a few questions to ask you, Miss Ziegler." She says, running her hand through her pixie short red hair. Her pale face stretches into a small smirk.

"Shoot." I say, leaning backwards, my hands behind my head.

"Can I take on Genji's project while he is in our organization?"

My heart stops. "What?" I exclaim, confused. "What organization?" I'm leaning forward now, my elbows resting on the hard metal table.

Moira's eyes laugh at my surprised expression and she glances at Gabe, who's tan skin has gone completely pale.

"You should tell her, Gabe. She needs to know sometime." Moira smirks at me. _I hate her and her stupid __**Irish**_ _accent._

I stare, curiously panicked at Gabe, who looks equally surprised to be in this position. "Well... Angela." He cleared his throat, "I thought it would be reasonable to create a black-ops team, I decided to call Blackwatch. And I would like to take Genji into it. Moira was recruited because she is needed for Genji's assistance, like you were when he was recruited to Overwatch. Jack doesn't like this idea, but I think it's right to do."

I blink, dumbfounded. My mouth wide open, my fingers hovering over the keys on my keyboard.

Gabe swallows, smiling sadly. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Moira. "You've done an exceptional job, but I will take Genji from now on."

I glare at her pale face. "No, he's mine." I stand up, knocking over a glass of water set in front of Ana, who gasps, grabbing my arm, sitting me back down. My hands clench into fists, and my legs shake. "I am the only one who knows what he likes, and what he'll feel comfortable doing and what type of cybernetics he'll want to be in and surrounded by.

"You," I point straight at Moira's chest, "on the other hand, don't know anything about Genji, and will not get along with him in the slightest. So I think it's reasonable that he stays with me." I glare at Gabe, who winces, and looks down at his phone.

Jesse walks into the room, "Doc." He says, placing a hand on the marble table, leaning on it. "Why don't you show Moira what he likes, and she will be familiar with him that way, so that you feel comfortable with him in her possession."

"But I won't feel comfortable with him in her posse—"

"Angela." Ana breaks in, squeezing my wrist. "Just trust Moira, Gabe, and Jesse. Genji will be in very good hands." She smiles at me, releasing my hand.

"Let me talk to Genji about this first." I suggest, grabbing my computer, and brushing past Moira's toweringly tall figure, cursing her under my breath.

I rush into his hospital room, finding him fast asleep. I sigh.

"Genji?" I whisper, shaking his shoulder.

He snaps up, eyes wide open. "Yo!" He says, "Oh, hello Angela! What's up?"

He notices my worried face, "Whats wrong?"

"Moira—Gabe said that you— Jesse told me—" I sputter.

"Angela. Slow down!" He raises his hands up in front of me, sitting straight up. "Is this about Blackwatch?"

My eyes widen, and my heart drops in my chest. _He knows already?_ "You..."

"I agreed to do it." His expression darkens. "They need me, after all."


	12. Chapter 11

~11~

GENJI

"No they don't, Genji." Angela shook her head, her eyes wide with surprise at my immediate reaction. "Gabriel's strike team isn't even final yet. Jack still hasn't allowed him full permission."

"No Angela, it is final." I interrupted solemnly, meeting her eyes. Gods, her eyes were beautiful.

I blinked that thought away. Her face was flustered. I was silently hoping the dim lit room hid my heated cheeks. "How do you know. Did Jack..." Angela whispered.

"Yes. He did approve already. Did he not tell you, doctor?" I asked her, my dark eyebrows raised.

"No, he didn't." She half yelled. She narrowed her eyebrows, glancing at the open hospital room door. A nurse who walked past lowered her eyes, and looked at her feet, not daring to meet Angela's eyes. She shuddered with anger. "Genji, think about what you've decided for yourself! I'm not supposed to make your decisions, but I do feel that the decision to join Blackwatch was a bad decision." She crossed her arms, giving me an intensely accusative glare. I looked down at my metallic legs, guiltily.

"I think it was the best course of action for me..." I say, earning the courage to look directly into Angela's fierce glare. "I believe-"

"IVE SEEN THEM TRAIN, GENJI! They're merciless. They practically destroy the training omnics. I don't want to even think about what they'll do to people outside of the base." Angela practically screamed at me.

She was not ok with this. Why? Overwatch wouldn't have any use for me. With the right training I would be able to do the things I could do when I was completely flesh and bone. I could possibly even do it better with my metallic body.

I decided to take it easy and stay calm with Angela. "I will start training with Commander Gabriel Reyes tomorrow morning."

She let out an exasperated sigh at that, "But you're useless unless you know how to walk! I was scheduled to help you get the hang of it today, but you had to go off and make this insensitive decision! Do you even know what you're getting into?"

Now it was my turn to snap. "I do." I spat, furrowing my eyebrows. "And I think it is the most rational decision I've made in my useless life. I want to do something right for a change. This is my way of doing it.

"I begin training tomorrow morning." I repeated.

Angela didn't say anything for awhile. She just looked down at her feet, her jaw moving as if she wanted to say something but was holding back. "Well I'll probably see you back in here in the future then." She huffed. She spun on her heel, stomping out of the room. She shut the door quite loudly, and I could hear her grumbling to someone outside. The voices eventually got quieter as she got farther and farther away from my room.

I sighed, putting my face in my hands. I wouldn't be getting out of this situation anytime soon.

I wondered for a long time what Angela thought of me. I guess I know the answer to that now. I thought about this until I fell into a restless sleep.

—

Commander Reyes walked into my hospital room early in the morning, waking me from my slumber.

I yawned, and greeted him.

He smiled, grimly, and offered me his scarred hand. "Let's get you up and moving, buddy."

I took his hand, throwing myself up out of the bed. I wobbled, finding my balance. I tried bending my legs, but they reacted more sensitivity then I'd anticipated. I almost fell over many times, trying to find where I could place my feet. It was like learning to walk all over again.

Gabriel steadied me, after the literal 100th time I'd almost fallen. His hands gripped my metal plated shoulders. "Easy there." He said, snickering. "Why don't I help you until you get the full hang of it."

I nodded, and he wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and helped my walk down the hall. If I stumbled, he would keep pulling me forward. Reyes was a strong man. All muscle.

I tried matching his walking rhythm and slowly began to walk in a smoother motion. I lowered my arm from his shoulder, and he loosened his grip on mine.

I stumbled clumsily down the main hallway and into the training prep room.

"There you go!" Commander Reyes said, clapping me on the shoulder as he pushed the large metal door open.

The prep room was like a locker room, but it was much bigger. It contained large "locker" sort of cages with every agents's supplies. I spotted Angela's. Under her name it was labeled "Mercy". Her locker contained a blue metal armored jumpsuit. Accompanying the admin was a detachable pair of wings, blue boots, and white gloves which had syringes sticking out of pockets in the gloves. The syringes had some sort of glowing yellow concoction in them. A blue tool belt hung from a hook at the top of the locker. It contained a gruesome looking pair of pliers and other surgical tools.

An image of Angela pulling one out of the pocket and injecting a severely injured comrade with it flashed through my mind. I shuddered.

My eyes graced over the other sets of equipment. A brutal looking hammer was crammed into a large cage, resting aside a very large set of armor. It was almost as tall as the room. And it was the same blue as the other pairs. Accept for four others.

"That big one is Reinhardt's uniform." A heavily southern accented voice came from the entrance to the training arena. I snapped my head towards the direction of the voice. A young man, a little older than me stood leaning against the metal doorframe.

He smirked, giving me the impression that he was the cocky type of person. "Names Jesse." He said, clicking his boots together, one at a time. "Jesse McCree."

I frowned, "The criminal?"

McCree paled. Then his lips curved into a smile and he laughed, one hand splayed out on his black chest plate. "Didn't know you knew that. Where did ya hear about me? Am I that famous?" He leaned in, sarcastically interested.

"It was all over the Japanese news. Some of your gang had raided one of the nuclear bases in New Tokyo." I reported, remembering my dad's uninterested expression as he listened to the radio in the hover car.

"Ah." McCree sighed, a distant look in his auburn eyes. He removed his hat and polished it's large Blackwatch logo with the black cloak wrapped around his shoulders. "The Deadlock gang. I left them for my own good. Blackwatch gave me a second chance."

He reached into his pocket, but didn't pull anything out of it.

"Welcome to Blackwatch, anyway." He hastily said, replacing the dark hat back atop his dark haired head. "I'm exited to train with you."

He turned around and left with the door sliding behind him.

Gabe followed soon after. "Your stuff is in the locker aside Mercy's — Angela's. If you have trouble fitting into it, Moira would be glad to help." He said before the sliding door cut off the prep room and the arena once again.

I turned back towards the lockers on the far side of the wall. I walked over to them, no longer wobbling that much. I felt confident in my walking skill, so I tried out a jog to finish the distance.

Not horrible. Accept for the fact that I tripped and fell straight on my face as soon as I reached my locker. I pushed myself slowly off the floor, and jumped up, balancing on the balls of my feet.

I stared into my locker. In it, contained a helmet that was able to connect me to a blood supply, which snapped snugly over my hair, as well as a mask. I snapped that on, and took a deep breath. A robotic breathing noise filled my ears. I shuddered. At least there was an oxygen mask with the kit.

I opened the latch on my right arm and loaded it with the shurikens placed in a metal drawer in the locker. I could fit up to 12 shurikens in my arm at once. The problem was, how to throw them.

I'd figure that out during training.

I strapped a sword over my back. The sword was almost as tall as me. Another, which was much shorter, and resembled a small katana, I placed in a hook on my left leg. Sheath and all.

I took a deep, airy sounding breath before jogging steadily over to the sliding door, and walking into the cold training room.

The four dark figures standing in the back of the room turned around from their huddled position, and walked over to me. They were all grinning.

"Hello, Genji." The tall woman standing on the far right of me said. She extended her arm. Her long fingers were intimidating. Her voice was really low and elegant like. Now I understand why Angela finds her creepy.

I shook her gloved hand.

"I am Moira O'Deorain." She introduced herself. Her thin lips curved into a sly smile. "I'm glad to be working with you. You must have already met Jesse and Commander Reyes." She smoothed back her bright red hair, and grinned a toothy grin.

"Yes I have." I replied.

"Well then." She said, glancing at Gabe. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

I nodded sharply, once.

"Yes, lets." Gabe said, smiling at Moira. "Oh and Genji."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Welcome to Blackwatch."


	13. Chapter 12

~12~

ANGELA

I hate Genji right now. He needs to use his head sometimes.

Blackwatch is Overwatch's black-ops "district". It's really risky and stupid in my opinion.

I sneak a glare at Gabe as I stomp down the hall complaining my head off to a nurse, who goes by the name of Zuni. Zuni is so sweet. She just gets me.

"Angela," she whispers, fixing her curly space buns. "Maybe you should just let Genji try training with Blackwatch and check in with him every few days."

I gaped, baffled at the suggestion. "No!" I countered, shaking my head. "Genji needs to know what he's getting into! Its a dangerous organization!"

"Right." Zuni said simply. "Well good luck! I've got to check in with my patient."

I scoffed. "Yeah see you around, Zuni."

"Bye, Doctor. Hold your head up high. Everything will figure its self out."

"Thanks, Zuni."

She smiled weakly and rushed into hospital room 2-F.

I cursed underneath my breath and decided to walk around the atrium. I made my way down the stairwell and into the Cafe on the lower floor. I bought myself an orange juice and a pastry.

As I nibbled on the pastry, I caught sight of Gabe and Ana arguing about something. I walked up towards them, and they stopped their chat and smiled as I approached them. Ana grinned at me and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hello, Angela." Gabe greeted me. He handed me an orange medical tablet. "Could you do us the honor of watching Genji train and analyzing his vitals? It would be awesome. Thanks."

I stared down at the black screen. My untidy ponytail and tired face stared back. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at Gabe.

"I know you and Genji aren't on the best terms with each other right now, but it would be awesome if you'd do this for us. Moira would've, but she still has to train with the squad."

"Fine then." I grumbled, "But I have a request in return."

"Yeah?"

"Let me check in with Genji after every training routine. I want to make sure that Moira isn't messing anything up."

Gabe opened his mouth, hesitated, and then finally said, "Alright."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Gabe nodded, and walked towards me, patting me on the shoulder as he passed. "Thank you for doing this, Angie. I really appreciate it. I'm going to go pick up Genji and then we'll start up his first training day."

I rolled my eyes and walked past the atrium, stuffing the rest of my pastry into my mouth and tucking the orange juice bottle under my arm. I entered the monitoring room. Jack and Ana were already in the room, along with a skinny brunette teenager.

"Hey Doc!" She said in her high pitched British accent.

"Hello, Lena!" I smiled at her. She flashed me a toothy grin and mock-saluted me. "How was England?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was fantastic!" She smiled. Her bright brown eyes glinted with enthusiasm. She rocked back and forth on her tip toes and winked at me. "Em is doing great."

I smiled, remembering meeting Lena's girlfriend for the first time. It was over FaceTime, but Emily seemed like a good kid.

"Well that's wonderful." I smiled, walking over to a table and placing the tablet and orange juice bottle on top of it.

I started up one of the computers in the room, and logged in.

Welcome, Angela Ziegler, danced across the screen. I scrolled through the Overwatch agents' profiles and found Genji's, Moira's, Gabe's and McCree's. Moira turned out to be almost 10 years older than me, at the age of 36. Genji had turned 23 in the past two weeks he had been in rehab. Damn. I didn't even know his birthday.

"What brings you here, Lena?" I asked the 16 year old.

"Well I'm off break from pilot training, and I just wanted to hang out with—"

"No, silly." I giggled, typing in updates on Genji's profile description. "What brings you to the monitoring room? I know that you're back for break."

"Oh, yeah!" She smirked, scratching the back of her head, "Jack told me to come here and watch Blackwatch train for a bit. I mean, why not?" She grinned her goofy grin.

I laughed, "Alright then! I'll be here with you then!" I grabbed Lena's shoulder and gently shook it. She giggled and slumped down into a black office chair in the corner of the room.

"Commander Morrison says I might even get to train with the Overwatch agents someday." Lena said after awhile. She had a dreamy look to her eyes.

"That would be fantastic." I smiled. She grinned at me again.

"You seem happy today, Lena."

"Oh yes! Definitely, Doctor."

I laughed. "Looks as if they're about to start training."

Lena nodded and trained her eyes on the four figures below us.

I eyed Genji, who was shaking hands with Moira. He looked different. The Blackwatch uniform was they supplied him fit him well. It was advanced, and I didn't even design it. The four separated and walked to the big metal weapons rack in the corner of the arena. Genji didn't go, since he already had his weapons.

He drew his long sword from the sheath attached to his back. It was a smooth and graceful motion. He swung it around a few times, stumbling at first, but then adapting to a faster and more repetitive motion. Gabe was analyzing his motions. He looked impressed. I couldn't help but laugh at McCree. His mouth was wide open with awe. He looked like a stupid dork.

Genji realized that they were watching him and stopped. Gabe walked over to him and patted him on the back, his lips moving, but no sound coming from them.

Oh yeah! The audio recorders!

I pressed a bright orange button in the corner of the dashboard in front of the three big windows facing the arena. A static sound erupted from the speakers on the dash and Genji's voice could be heard.

"— learned it from the training I endured during my time with the Shimada Clan." He was saying. I scribbled Shimada training on an empty page in my notebook. It seemed like a useless fact, and sort of obvious, but it might serve a useful purpose in the future.

"Why don't we start you over with the targets, and let me see that shuriken throwing of yours?" Gabe said, "McCree, O'Deorain, you two go and do your stuff. You know what I'm talking about."

They both nodded and walked over to their individual supply kits in the opposite corner of the arena.

Genji and Reyes walked over to the targets set up on the far wall of the arena, and Gabe stood behind Genji, giving him instructions.

"Just flick your arm out, like this..." Gabe proceeded to flick his arm out as if he were throwing a ball with his lower arm. Genji followed, and three shurikens slid out and locked into place in between his fingers. Genji stumbled backward in awe and laughed.

His laugh was deep and airy. I didn't know I needed to hear it until now. I smiled. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him, and forced a solemn expression back into my face.

But it was too difficult, and I ended up snickering into my hand as Genji attempted to throw the stars, and which all three of them ended up on the metal floor in front of his feet.

He shook his head and flicked outward again, releasing three more stars. They all hit the middle of the target in a straight line. Gabe was in awe. "Wow, kid." He laughed in amazement. "You've got some skill to you."

"He's good." Lena gaped. "Real good."

I smiled, "He sure is."

Lena cocked an eyebrow at the tone I'd used, and grinned.

I blushed, jotting down the results of the shuriken throwing onto the report sheet.

Lena laughed and shook her head. "I know that look Angie."

I gulped and typed the results into the medical tablet, avoiding Lena's toothy grin.

—

The rest of the session was as surprising as the first part of it. He displayed no lack of fatigue as he ricocheted off the arena walls, and performed back flips and series of sharp accelerations accompanied by impressive swordsman skill. Genji passed his physical exams and training with flying colors. Gabe signaled the end of training, clapping Genji and McCree on the shoulders. I put down the medical tablet, and clicked off the voice amplifier. Blackwatch's voices died down and disappeared.

I said goodbye to Lena and grabbed the tablet again, wondering why I had put it down in the first place.

"Bye Angie!" Lena said cheerfully, "have fun talking to the boys." She giggled after saying that, and I could hear the pad of her boots as she skipped down the hallway behind me.

Flustered, I sped up my walking momentum and practically was running when I reached the training arena prep room.

The strike team was already unloading and unstrapping their gear when I entered the room.

"Oh, hello Angela!" Gabe said waving to me from across the room.

I glanced at Genji but he ignored me.

"Thank you so much for recording the data for me!" Gabe smiled, and took the tablet from my hands, handing it to a smirking Moira. I glared at the pale red head.

I muttered a "Welcome" as the team exited the prep room.

Accept Genji.

I sighed, and walked over to him, cautiously.

"Hello, Dr. Ziegler." He muttered, slowly unclipping his sword from the hook on his back. "What brings you here?"

I flushed. "I wanted to tell you that I apologize for the way I acted in the hospital room earlier." I looked down at his metal feet. "It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Genji paused for a moment, seeming surprised, "Its quite alright Doctor." He turned to face me, his brown eyes locking onto mine.

I blinked and my eyes flutter end back down to his feet.

"I understand why you weren't happy with my decision. I personally think it was the best decision I've ever made." He took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I only just realized that during my childhood I was useless. I didn't do anything to help the clan or benefit myself. I was too caught up in my own preferences and crap like that. All I wanted to do was hang around the local girls and party. No wonder my brother was always upset with me. I never did anything."

Genji slipped off his mask, releasing six puffs of air from the pressure relievers on each of his shoulders.

"Now I'm nothing more than a machine." His eyes were watering and his lip barely trembled. "I'm worth nothing. All this trouble you went through to keep my sorry ass alive was for nothing. I deserve to die. It's my fault. Every day you walk into my hospital room you look more and more exausted. I always feel bad and I never wanted to put you in this position." Genji's labored breathing was all I heard until his jaw twitched and two tears slipped down his cheeks. "It's my fault and I'm sorry."

I was shook. This was not the reaction I had expected. I didn't know what to say. I probably looked stupid as I stood there, staring at my hands which were both clenched. I didn't even realize I was crying as well until I tasted salt.

"Thank you for sharing that." I sputtered. "I regret my choice of words... and I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I would do anything in my power to help you."

Genji then wrapped his arms around me. I gasped.

"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler." He muttered into my shoulder.

I hesitated before wrapping my arms around his neck, subconsciously running my hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Genji"

He sighed, shuddering in response, but didn't say anything.

We stood there a while, words not bothering to evade my lips.

"It isn't your fault, Genji." I finally whispered. "It was never your fault."


End file.
